Стенограммы/Братишка Флаттершай
Русская стенограмма = :Миссис Шай: Мы так рады, что ты смогла прийти к нам на обед, Флаттершай. :Флаттершай: Я тоже очень рада. :Радуга Дэш: И спасибо, что меня пригласили! А то у меня столько дел с Чудо-молниями — приятно наконец посидеть и расслабиться. :Мистер Шай: Как раз этим я и собираюсь заняться на пенсии. Кстати, я приспособил второй домик для моей облачной коллекции. У меня облака, у твоей мамы цветы, у тебя животные, а у твоего брата... :Миссис Шай: У Зефира Бриза свои... интересы. смех :Радуга Дэш: Ага! Помните, как он сказал, что квадратные облака станут новым хитом? смеётся :Миссис Шай: С тех пор он очень поумнел. :Мистер Шай: Кстати, забавно, что ты вспомнила про Зефира... :хлопок :Флаттершай: О нет! Только не это! :Миссис Шай: Но это же ненадолго, дорогая. Пока он снова не встанет на копыта. :Радуга Дэш: Стоп, вы же не...! :открывается :Зефир Бриз: Угадайте, кто! Правильно, сестрёнка, это он самый — твой любимый младший брат, moiЯ (фр.). :Флаттершай: стонет : :всплеск :Зефир Бриз: Привет, Флаттершай! Как поживает моя сестрёнка? Эй, а где любовь? Разве ты не рада своему младшему братишке? :Флаттершай: Я просто удивлена. Ты же говорил, что гривотерапия — твоё призвание. :Зефир Бриз: О, так и есть, так и есть. Понимаешь, у пони в гривах накапливается столько стресса. Они становятся вялыми и грустными. Без обид, и одним расчёсыванием тут не поможешь. :Флаттершай: Что пошло не так? :Зефир Бриз: Вообще-то ничего. Просто сильные мира сего слишком уж привязаны к классике, а ты меня знаешь. У меня свой стиль! Слишком дерзкий для них. :Миссис Шай: Оо, это... прекрасно, дорогой. :Радуга Дэш: Бэ. :Зефир Бриз: Ха-ха-ха, а это у нас Радуга «Я летаю лучше всех на свете» Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: вяло Ох, ну начинается. :Зефир Бриз: Прости, я пошутил. Я знаю, что ты выделывала все эти виражи, чтобы впечатлить меня. :Радуга Дэш: ржание :Зефир Бриз: И спасибо, что меня встречаешь. Это мило. :Радуга Дэш: аханье :Зефир Бриз: Правда, я думал, что будет больше пони. Где подруга, которая организует вечеринки, э... Пинки Пай! Уж она бы закатила грандиозный праздник, я прав? Ваш домишко пора растрясти. напевно А то скучно! :Миссис Шай: Хе-хе. Я-я, ээ... :Мистер Шай: Мы как раз хотели его обновить... :Зефир Бриз: Папа, брось. Когда перевезу мои вещички, вы даже не вспомните, как блёкло выглядело это место! :шарканье :Флаттершай: шепчет Э, мама, папа, можно вас на минуточку? :Миссис Шай: вздыхает Что такое, дорогая? :Флаттершай: Снова пускать Зефира домой — не лучшая идея. Вы оба хотите ему помочь, но вы помните прошлый раз? :Миссис Шай: Просто он пытается найти своё место в жизни. :Флаттершай: Да, я знаю. Но это место всегда оказывается вашим домом. И он заставляет вас делать всё за него! :Мистер Шай: Что ж, мы не такие сильные, как ты, Флаттершай, но не волнуйся. Мы сумеем постоять за себя. :Зефир Бриз: И они такие: "Нам нравится твой полёт фантазии! И мы не будем тебя сдерживать! Следуй за своей мечтой!" :удар :Радуга Дэш: Зеф мне тут рассказывал о своих взлётах и падениях в школе гривотерапии. :Зефир Бриз: У них там своя политика. И я уже не мог этого выносить! :Флаттершай: Может, надо было продержаться дольше, чем две недели... :Зефир Бриз: Прости, сестрёнка, но если что-то не по мне, то я улетаю! :звяк :Зефир Бриз: зевает Был рад встрече, Радуга. Я очень тронут, что ты пришла. Но сейчас, к великому сожалению, я вас покину: пора вздремнуть. :Радуга Дэш: Ты же в курсе, что на улице день, правда? :Зефир Бриз: Я знаю. на фоне Сиеста! Надеюсь, вы приберёте в моей комнате, да, мам? О, чуть не забыл! Мои вещи стоят на крыльце. Захвати их, пап? смех Спасибо. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Старый добрый Зеф. :Радуга Дэш: Знаю, что ты не ждала своего младшего братца, но ты что-то совсем притихла, даже странно. :Флаттершай: Прости, просто он иногда... ужасно... выпендривается! Ах! Ой, простите, пожалуйста! :Пинки Пай: Радуга Дэш! Флаттершай! Это я, Пинки Пай! Ваша подруга! :Эпплджек: свистит :удар :Флаттершай: Ой, э, простите меня. :Радуга Дэш: Мы сейчас обедали у родителей Флаттершай, и ты не поверишь, кто там был. :Пинки Пай: Оо! Мэр-Мэр? Ослик Кренки Дудл? Чиз Сэндвич? МиссисВообще-то Мисс Харшвинни (Ms. Harshwhinny) Харшвинни?! :Радуга Дэш: Зефир Бриз. :Пинки Пай: О, это даже логично. :Эпплджек: Судя по-твоему лицу, твой братишка приехал погостить надолго? :Радуга Дэш: И он её бесит. :Флаттершай: Зефир — мой брат, и я люблю его. Но так он никогда не научится жить самостоятельно. И я не понимаю, зачем родители ему потакают! :Эпплджек: Ну, раз твои родители — такие добряки, может, тебе пора за них постоять. :Флаттершай: А знаешь, ты права! :Флаттершай: и выдыхает :бах! :Флаттершай: Ах! :гром гремит :Флаттершай: Зефир Бриз! :Зефир Бриз: О, приветик. Что, хочешь посмотреть, как я превращу этот сарай в конфетку, а? Смотри и учись! :Флаттершай: Ты что это здесь творишь?! :Зефир Бриз: Да! Я избавляюсь от старого барахла и превращаю этот домик в арт-студию! Я решил, что стану скульптором! :Флаттершай: Вообще-то я про мамины цветы! :Зефир Бриз: Она их уберёт, и я устрою здесь дворик для медитации. Она же любит пересаживать цветы. Ведь правда, мама? :Флаттершай: А эту коллекцию облаков папа начал собирать ещё до твоего рождения. :Мистер Шай: Самые лучшие образцы производства за всё время моей работы. Оо! :разбивается :Мистер Шай: вздыхает Но, наверное, не стоит держаться за прошлое? :Флаттершай: Нельзя просто прилететь и поставить всё с ног на голову. :Зефир Бриз: Но только здесь достаточно места для моей арт-студии и медитации. Оо! Я устрою её в гостиной! :Флаттершай: своим родителям Я знаю, что постоять за себя бывает непросто, но иначе Зефир так и не научится жить без вашей поддержки. :Зефир Бриз: Ну, не драматизируй, сестрёнка! Мама с папой просто сами без меня не могут! Правда? Я много чего могу делать сам. :Флаттершай: Согласна. И поэтому тебе нужно съехать. :Зефир Бриз: Ох. Что ж... ладно, я так и сделаю, но... ряд ли это то, чего хотят мама с папой! Ведь не хотят, верно? :Миссис Шай: Эээ... :Мистер Шай: Ты знаешь, как мы тебя любим, сынок, но твоя сестра права. :Зефир Бриз: слезами Ну да. Хотя, вообще-то, я вернулся только, чтобы составить вам компанию, но... ради семьи я готов на всё. Я... я только соберу свои вещи. :Миссис Шай: Сынок... а тебе точно есть куда пойти? :Зефир Бриз: Конечно! В мире полно пони, которые обрадуются лёгкому бризу... :Радуга Дэш: И куда же Зефир пойдёт? :Флаттершай: Я не знаю. Ох, надеюсь, я правильно поступила... :Радуга Дэш: Ты шутишь? На сто процентов! :Зефир Бриз: напевно Приветик! :открывается :Зефир Бриз: Сюда прибыл твой новый сосед! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, может, на семьдесят. :Флаттершай: Э, Зефир. Когда мама с папой тебя отселяли, вряд ли они думали, что ты будешь здесь. :Зефир Бриз: Ну, это не их дом, а значит, по определению, это другое место. Я прав, Радуга? Хватит меня рассматривать, лучше помоги мне. :Радуга Дэш: вздыхает Знаете что? Я совсем забыла, что обещала Пинки Пай помочь полить... ээ... что-то там. :вщух :Флаттершай: Ты же сказал, что тебе есть куда пойти! :Зефир Бриз: Ээээ... :Флаттершай: вздыхает Ладно. Оставайся здесь... :Зефир Бриз: Ты лучшая! Нам будет так весело. :Флаттершай: При одном условии. :Зефир Бриз: Ладно. Как скажешь. :Флаттершай: Ты найдёшь работу. :Зефир Бриз: Кнут значит, да? Пряников от тебя не дождёшься. :Флаттершай: стиснутыми зубами Зефир Бриз... :Зефир Бриз: Шучу! Найду работу. Я понял. :шарканье :кричит :Зефир Бриз: зевает Куда мы идём так рано? Ты представляешь, как утреннее солнце вредно для гривы! :Флаттершай: Помнишь, мы говорили насчёт твоей работы? :Зефир Бриз: Это же было вчера; я, конечно, этим займусь, но ты же не думала, что я найду что-то достойное всего за одну ночь. :Флаттершай: Я знала, что ты так скажешь. :стук :открывается :Флаттершай: Я нашла тебе работу. :Зефир Бриз: Что?! :Рарити: Эти ткани нужно покрасить в эти цвета. Как ты думаешь, справишься? :Зефир Бриз: бормочет Э, я не знаю... :Рарити: Ты начинай, а мы с Флаттершай пополним запасы. Пока! :Флаттершай: Удачи! :закрывается :всплески :Флаттершай: Спасибо, что доверила ему работу. Я надеюсь, он справится. :Рарити: Хе-хе, дорогая, поверь это задание проще некуда! :открывается :Рарити: Надо погрузить ткань в чашу... :Флаттершай и Рарити: ахают :Зефир Бриз: себе под нос Рарити, ты вернулась! :Флаттершай: Что ты наделал? :Зефир Бриз: Я думал, твой дар говорить с животными — это наследственное, вот я и решил пристроить их к делу! :трещат :Зефир Бриз: Но зверушки попались не очень способные. :Рарити: Зефир, я поручила эту работу тебе! А ты свалил всё на бедных лесных зверушек! :Зефир Бриз: Ну ладно, похоже, тебе что-то не нравится, но... Во всём виновата твоя кошка: это она мне подбросила идею. Хотя лично мне нравится! :Опалесенс: мяукает :Зефир Бриз: Так что, дорогая... всегда пожалуйста! :Рарити: заикание Зефир, это просто неприемлемо! :Зефир Бриз: Ну и ну. Я вижу, что здесь совсем не ценят мои таланты. :Рарити: Эрхг! :закрывается :Флаттершай: хихикает :Зефир Бриз: Ого! Они высокие! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты правильно заметил: это твоя новая работа. :Зефир Бриз: Что? Флаттершай Ты сказала, мы идём на чай к принцессе! :Флаттершай: Вообще-то, это я'' иду на чай к принцессе. А ''ты пришёл работать. :Зефир Бриз: Ой, да брось! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не бойся, Зефир, это легко. Просто пони-пегас должен взлететь повыше и хорошенько отмыть все окна. :Спайк: А я прослежу, чтоб ты справился. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Зефир! Это потрясающе! :гитара бренчит :Зефир Бриз: Как ты и сказала, это было легко! :Флаттершай: А где Спайк? :Спайк: Наверху! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты должен был следить, а не работать! :Спайк: А я следил! А потом Зефир попросил меня показать разные техники мытья окон, и я... Эй! Я сделала всё за него! :Зефир Бриз: Да нет же. Старина Спайк — отличный руководитель. :свист :Зефир Бриз: Да ладно тебе. Я только спросил его, правильно ли я всё делаю. :Флаттершай: А сам ничего не сделал! вдыхает Что ж, обещаю, что на новой работе ты точно не забалуешь. :Зефир Бриз: На новой? :свист :Радуга Дэш: Всё верно, Зефир! Ты идёшь со мной! :Зефир Бриз: Не нужно искать предлог, чтобы побыть со мной, Радуга! Мы можем просто полетать, а дальше будет видно. :Радуга Дэш: вздох Мы отправляемся в штаб-квартиру Чудо-молний. И я поручу тебе такую простую работу, что даже ты от неё не отвертишься! быстро А не то я ударю тебя молнией! Понял?! :Зефир Бриз: Я понял. Я даже чувствую напряжение между нами. :открывается :Зефир Бриз: Твоя Радуга сошла с ума! Она заставляет меня делать всё, как она скажет! Кошмар! :Флаттершай: Снова бросил? Опять? :Зефир Бриз: Скорее, сбежал. Что ещё мне оставалось делать? :Флаттершай: Хоть раз что-то довести до конца? Может быть, так ты найдёшь, что тебе понравится! :Зефир Бриз: Может, это подходит твоим друзьям, но никак не мне. :Флаттершай: Мне жаль, Зефир, но тогда ты не можешь жить здесь. :Зефир Бриз: Ладно! Тогда я буду жить в лесу, как наши предки! Зефир может рассчитывать только на свой бриз! :чистка :Радуга Дэш: Веселей, Флаттершай. Знаю, тебе тяжело, но ты поступила правильно. Нельзя, чтобы Зефир помыкал тобой так же, как твоими родителями! :Флаттершай: Да, ты права... :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: О, привет, Констанция! :Констанция: чирикает :Флаттершай: Что? О нет. :Зефир Бриз: Видишь, Вигфорд? Мне никто не нужен! У нас есть еда, убежище. Надо только вскипятить воду... :звякают :хлопок :Зефир Бриз: Давай, палочка-выручалочка, дай мне искру! :звяканье :Зефир Бриз: А! Что же должен сделать пони, чтобы разжечь костёр?! :хлоп :Зефир Бриз: Ах. ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Ему пора привыкать к самостоятельности, но... :Флаттершай: Эх... Я не могу его здесь оставить. :треск :Радуга Дэш: Боюсь, он не переживёт даже эту ночь. :стучит :шелестят :Зефир Бриз: А! Флаттершай! Привет! Я просто, э, устраивался поудобнее! Готов к моей первой ночёвке! усталым Тяжёлый был сегодня денёк, верно? :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас полдень. :Зефир Бриз: Тогда у меня... на фоне сиеста... :стук :Зефир Бриз: Эх... Я больше не могу. Я ничего не умею. :Флаттершай: Зефир, ты умный и талантливый. Ты сможешь всё, если только постараешься! :Зефир Бриз: А если я постараюсь, но ничего не получится? Уж лучше даже и не попробовать. :Радуга Дэш: Но тогда ты ничего не добьёшься. :Зефир Бриз: Я не надеялся, что вы поймёте. Разве вы когда-нибудь терпели неудачи? Ещё бы: вы спасали Эквестрию десятки раз. :Флаттершай: Я всегда боялась, что не справлюсь! Просто нужно делать своё дело и не думать о результате. :Зефир Бриз: Неудача — это кошмар! :Флаттершай: А всё бросать разве лучше? :Зефир Бриз: Нет. :Флаттершай: Ну вот что: я снова пущу тебя к себе, но взамен ты будешь во всём меня слушаться. :Зефир Бриз: смиренно Я буду делать всё, что ты захочешь, только бы не оставаться здесь. :Флаттершай: Ладно, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, да? :Зефир Бриз: Попросить помощи и всё бросить, когда надоест. Шучу! Совсем наоборот. Я понял. :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Думаешь, он справится? :Зефир Бриз: Я смог! Я наконец-то закончил! Я сам! :Радуга Дэш: И причёска выглядит отлично. :Флаттершай: Я знала, что ты справишься. :Зефир Бриз: А я нет! Но теперь знаю. Спасибо, что ты в меня веришь. :Флаттершай: Для этого и нужны старшие сёстры. :Радуга Дэш: Ну что, Зеф, одно дело сделал — что теперь? :Зефир Бриз: Всё, что захочу! Нет предела совершенству, верно? :хлопок :Зефир Бриз: Хотя вы правы... Лучше двигаться потихоньку. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо за ужин, Мистер и Миссис Шай! Как обычно, очень вкусно. :Миссис Шай: Спасибо тебе, дорогая, что не бросила Зефира. Ты так долго по нему вздыхала, что, должно быть, очень рада, что он встал на верный путь. :Радуга Дэш: Ээ...? :Флаттершай: есть новости от Зефира? Как он там? :Мистер Шай: Знаешь, его будто подменили? Он полон задора и решимости. :Радуга Дэш: Хе. Это хорошо. :открывается :Зефир Бриз: напевно Угадайте, кто закончил обучение на факультете гривотерапии? :Радуга Дэш: Ха, молодец! :Мистер Шай: Поздравляем, сынок! :Миссис Шай: Ты такой красавчик! :Флаттершай: Я горжусь тобой, Зефир. :Зефир Бриз: Они наконец-то поняли, что перед ними настоящий гений! Ну, конечно, мне пришлось потрудиться: без тебя у меня ничего бы не вышло. :Флаттершай: Я тебя только подбодрила. А справился ты сам. :Зефир Бриз: Честно говоря, я думаю, мне под силу что угодно... кроме поиска жилья. Я тут поживу у вас пару дней, а? |-| Английская стенограмма = :Mrs. Shy: We're so happy you could come have lunch with your father and me, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: I'm so glad you asked. :Rainbow Dash: And it was super awesome of you to invite me too! Things have been so busy with the Wonderbolts lately, it's great to get a chance to relax someplace quiet. :Mr. Shy: That's exactly what I intend to do now that I've retired. In fact, I converted the back house to showcase my cloud collection. I have my clouds, your mom has her flowers, you've got your animals, and your brother... :Mrs. Shy: Zephyr Breeze has his... interests. laugh :Rainbow Dash: I'll say! Remember when he was convinced square clouds were gonna be the next big thing? laughs :Mrs. Shy: He's matured a lot since then. :Mr. Shy: Actually, it's funny you bring Zephyr up... :beat :Fluttershy: Oh, no! Not again! :Mrs. Shy: It's just for a little while, dear. 'Til he gets back on his hooves. :Rainbow Dash: Wait, you don't mean—! :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Guess who's home! That's right, big sis, it's your one and only favorite little brother, moi. :Fluttershy: groans :song :splat :Zephyr Breeze: Hi, Flutterbutter! How's the bestest big sister ever? Hey, where's the love? How about a little excitement to see your baby brother? :Fluttershy: I'm just surprised. When you left, you said mane therapy was your calling. :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, it is, sis, it is. You would not believe how much stress ponies hold in their manes. Everything gets limp and unmanageable. No offense, but brushing alone won't solve the problem. :Fluttershy: What went wrong? :Zephyr Breeze: Nothing went wrong, per se. It's just the powers that be were so locked into their required styles, and you know me. I've got my own style! And I think they were a little threatened. :Mrs. Shy: O-Oh, this is... lovely, dear. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. :Zephyr Breeze: Welllll, if it ain't Rainbows "The Best Flyer There Ever Was" Dash! :Rainbow Dash: flatly Oh, this ought to be good. :Zephyr Breeze: Sorry, I shouldn't tease you. I know the whole super awesome flyer bit's just to impress me. :Rainbow Dash: neigh :Zephyr Breeze: Still, thanks for showing up for my homecoming. It's, it's sweet. :Rainbow Dash: gasp :Zephyr Breeze: I kinda thought there'd be more ponies here. I mean, what about your party planner friend, um... Sprinkle Pie! She could've turned this into a real house partay, am I right? I mean, this place could use it. singsong Drab! :Mrs. Shy: Heh. I-I, eh... :Mr. Shy: We have been meaning to redecorate... :Zephyr Breeze: Dad, please. When I get all my stuff back in here, you won't even remember what this boring old place looked like! :scraping :Fluttershy: whispering Um, Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second? :Mrs. Shy: sighs What is it, honey? :Fluttershy: I'm not so sure letting Zephyr move back home is a good idea. I know you both want to help, but don't you remember last time? :Mrs. Shy: Zephyr's just trying to find his place, dear. :Fluttershy: sighs I know. It just seems like his place always ends up being your place. And then he sort of makes you do everything for him! :Mr. Shy: Well, we may not be as bold as you, Fluttershy, but don't you worry. We know how to stand up for ourselves. :Zephyr Breeze: And they were all like, "We love your free spirit, Zeph! And it would be wrong to cage that! Go follow your dreams!" :thump :Rainbow Dash: Zeph was just telling me all about the ins and outs of mane therapy school. :Zephyr Breeze: It's all so political. I just could not take it! :Fluttershy: Well, maybe if you stuck with it for more than a few weeks... :Zephyr Breeze: Sorry, sis, but when something's not the right fit, this pony's gotta fly! :clunk :Zephyr Breeze: yawns Anyway, good talk, Rainbows. I am so touched you came to see me, really. I hate to deprive you of my presence, but this breeze needs his Z's. :Rainbow Dash: You know it's the middle of the day, right? :Zephyr Breeze: I know. in background Siesta! I'm just gonna assume you made up my room the way I like it, right, Mom? Oh, I almost forgot! All my stuff is out front. Wanna grab that for me, Pops? laugh Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Same old Zeph. :Rainbow Dash: I know you weren't expecting to see your brother, but you've been kind of quiet, even for you. :Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but I am just so... so... peeved right now! gasps Excuse my language! :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy! It's me, Pinkie Pie! Your friend! :Applejack: whistles :thump :Fluttershy: Oh, um, sorry about that. :Rainbow Dash: We just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents, and you'll never guess who showed up. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Mayor Mare? Cranky Doodle Donkey? Cheese Sandwich? Ms. Harshwhinny?! :Rainbow Dash: Zephyr Breeze. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that makes more sense. :Applejack: And from the look on your face, I'm guessin' it's for another one of his "extended stays"? :Rainbow Dash: She's a bit peeved. :Fluttershy: Zephyr's my brother, and I love him. But he's never learned to do anything for himself. I don't know why my parents keep letting him trot all over them! :Applejack: Well, if your parents won't stand up for themselves, maybe you need to stand up for them. :Fluttershy: You know, you're right! :Fluttershy: and exhales :smash! :Fluttershy: gasps :thunder rumbling :Fluttershy: Zephyr Breeze! :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, hey, sis. Come to see me work my magic and turn this place from drab to fab, huh? Well, watch and learn! :Fluttershy: Can't you see what you're doing?! :Zephyr Breeze: Yeah! I'm getting rid of this old stuff so I can turn the backhouse into my art studio! I've decided I'm gonna be a sculptor! :Fluttershy: I'm talking about Mom's flowers! :Zephyr Breeze: She's gonna move them so I can have my meditation patio here. She loves replanting stuff. Don't you, Mom? :Fluttershy: And Dad's been collecting his favorite bits of cloud from the factory since before you were born. :Mr. Shy: The very best from every production run since my first day on the job. Ah! :shatters :Mr. Shy: sighs But why hold onto the past really? :Fluttershy: You can't just fly in and change everything Mom and Dad have built here. :Zephyr Breeze: But this is the only place big enough for my studio/meditation garden. Ooh! Unless I do it in the living room! :Fluttershy: her parents I know speaking up for yourself can be hard, believe me, but Zephyr will never stand on his own if he can lean on you. :Zephyr Breeze: Don't be so dramatic, sis! Mom and Dad just wanna let me be me! Right? I can do plenty on my own. :Fluttershy: I agree. Which is why you should move out. :Zephyr Breeze: Oh. Well... I mean, I-I totally would, but... I don't think that's what Mom and Dad want! It's not, is it? :Mrs. Shy: Ehhh... :Mr. Shy: You know we love you, son, but your sister has a point. :Zephyr Breeze: up Sure. I mean, I really just came back here to keep you guys company, but... whatever's best for the family. I just... I just gotta grab a few essentials. :Mrs. Shy: And... y-you definitely have somewhere else to go? :Zephyr Breeze: Of course! There's plenty of ponies who'd love for a little breeze to blow their way... :Rainbow Dash: So... where's Zeph gonna go now? :Fluttershy: I'm not sure. Oh, I hope I did the right thing... :Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? One hundred percent! :Zephyr Breeze: singsong Hey, sis! :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Your new roomie's here! :Rainbow Dash: Okay, maybe like seventy percent. :Fluttershy: Um, Zephyr. When Mom and Dad told you to find someplace else to live, I don't think they meant here. :Zephyr Breeze: Well, it's not their house, so by definition, it's someplace else. Am I right, Rainbows? Stop oogling me and help settle this. :Rainbow Dash: sighs You know what? I totally forgot that I promised to help Pinkie Pie... sprinkle... something. :zoom :Fluttershy: You said you had plenty of places to go! :Zephyr Breeze: Ehhhh... :Fluttershy: sighs Fine. You can stay here— :Zephyr Breeze: You're the best! We're gonna have so much fun. :Fluttershy: On one condition. :Zephyr Breeze: Totally. Anything. :Fluttershy: You have to get a job. :Zephyr Breeze: Cracking the whip, huh? You always were kind of bossy. :Fluttershy: gritted teeth Zephyr Breeze... :Zephyr Breeze: Kidding! Get a job. Absolutely. :scraping :crows :Zephyr Breeze: yawns Where are we goin' so early? You have no idea how bad morning sun is for your mane. :Fluttershy: Remember how we talked about you getting a job? :Zephyr Breeze: It was just yesterday, and it's totally on my to-do list, but you can't expect to find something befitting my awesomeness overnight. :Fluttershy: I thought you might say that. :knocking :opens :Fluttershy: So I did it for you. :Zephyr Breeze: What?! :Rarity: These fabrics all need to be dyed those colors. Do you think you can handle that? :Zephyr Breeze: muttering Um, I don't know... :Rarity: You get started while Fluttershy and I head to the store for more supplies. Ta-ta! :Fluttershy: Good luck! :closes :splats :Fluttershy: Thanks for giving my brother a job. I just hope he's up to the task. :Rarity: Oh, darling, dyeing fabric is the simplest thing! :opens :Rarity: You just dip cloth in a bo— :Fluttershy and Rarity: gasps :Zephyr Breeze: to himself Rarity, you're back! :Fluttershy: What did you do? :Zephyr Breeze: Since you talk to animals all the time, I just figured it runs in the family, so why not outsource this stuff, you know? :chittering :Zephyr Breeze: Turns out the animal communication thing isn't genetic. :Rarity: Zephyr, I asked you to do this job! Not to pawn it off on innocent woodland creatures! :Zephyr Breeze: Okay, I guess you have some feelings about this. But you should know it's basically your cat's fault for walking by and giving me the idea. But I'm actually kinda into this look! :Opalescence: yowls :Zephyr Breeze: So I guess what I'm saying is... you're welcome? :Rarity: stuttering Zephyr, this is just unacceptable! :Zephyr Breeze: Wow. I guess I know when my efforts aren't appreciated. :Rarity: Ugghh! :closes :Fluttershy: nervously :Zephyr Breeze: Whoa! Those are tall! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you noticed, because they're your new job. :Zephyr Breeze: Wha? Fluttershy You said you were taking me to tea with the princess! :Fluttershy: Actually, I said I'' was going to tea with the princess. ''You're going to work. :Zephyr Breeze: Sis, c'mon! :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Zephyr, it'll be easy. I just need a Pegasus pony to fly up and wipe each window down from top to bottom. :Spike: And I'm here to make sure you do it right. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Zephyr! This looks amazing! :strumming :Zephyr Breeze: Uh, you know, like you said, it was easy! :Fluttershy: Where's Spike? :Spike: Up here! :Twilight Sparkle: You were supposed to supervise, not do all the work! :Spike: I was supervising! And then Zephyr asked me about different cleaning techniques and which one was best, and if I could— Hey! I did all the work! :Zephyr Breeze: Don't let him fool you. Old Spike is quite the taskmaster. :zip :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, come on, sis. I had to ask Spike to make sure I was doing it right. :Fluttershy: You didn't do it at all! inhales Well, I guarantee there won't be any fooling around on the next job. :Zephyr Breeze: Next job? :whoosh :Rainbow Dash: That's right, Zeph! You're coming with me! :Zephyr Breeze: You don't have to come up with some excuse to hang out with me, Rainbows! Let's just go for a fly and see where the day takes us. :Rainbow Dash: sigh We're going to Wonderbolts Headquarters. And I am gonna give you a job so simple and straightforward, not even you can weasel your way out of it! quickly And the second you try, I'm gonna zap you with a storm cloud! Got it?! :Zephyr Breeze: Oh, I got it. I can already feel the electricity between us. :opens :Zephyr Breeze: Rainbow Dash is crazy, okay?! She expects me to do stuff right when she asks me to do it! It's insane! :Fluttershy: So you just quit? Again? :Zephyr Breeze: Escaped is more like it. Besides, what was I supposed to do? :Fluttershy: Keep trying? Finish something for once? Maybe that way, you'd actually find something you like to do! :Zephyr Breeze: That all sounds fine for your friends, but it's just not me. :Fluttershy: Then I'm sorry, Zephyr, but I don't think you can live here. :Zephyr Breeze: Fine! I'll just go live in the woods like my foreponies before me! Guess the only breeze this zephyr can count on is his own! :sweeping :Rainbow Dash: Aw, cheer up, Fluttershy. I know it was hard, but you did the right thing. You couldn't let Zephyr pull the same stuff on you that he's always pulled on your folks! :Fluttershy: I guess so... :Constance: twittering :Fluttershy: Oh, hello, Constance! :Constance: twittering :Fluttershy: Oh? Oh, dear. :Zephyr Breeze: See, Wigford? The Breeze needs nopony! We've got food, shelter. Just need to put the old kettle on... :clinking :beat :Zephyr Breeze: Come on, sticky-sticky, make with the sparks! :clanging :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh! What's a pony got to do to find a decent stick around here?! :whap :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh. grunting :Rainbow Dash: I know he needs to learn to do things for himself, but... :Fluttershy: Oh... I can't let him live like this. :crunch :Rainbow Dash: Actually, I don't think he'd make it through the night. :tapping :rustling :Zephyr Breeze: gasps Fluttershy! Hey! I was just, um, cozying up in my sleeping bag! Ready to call it an early night! mock-tired Such an exhausting day, y'know? :Rainbow Dash: It's noon. :Zephyr Breeze: You know me! in background Siesta... :thunk :Zephyr Breeze: Ugh... I can't do this. I can't do anything. :Fluttershy: Zephyr, you're smart and talented. You could do anything if you just tried! :Zephyr Breeze: And what if I give everything I have and still fail? Honestly, I think it's better not to try at all. :Rainbow Dash: But then you won't ever do anything. :Zephyr Breeze: I don't expect you two to understand. I mean, when have you ever failed? You've literally helped save Equestria, like, a dozen times. :Fluttershy: And I was worried that I'd fail every time! Sometimes you have to do things, even though you might fail. :Zephyr Breeze: But failing is the worst! :Fluttershy: And quitting doesn't feel much better, does it? :Zephyr Breeze: No. :Fluttershy: So here's the deal: You can come back with me, but you have to do exactly what I say. No exceptions. :Zephyr Breeze: resigned I will literally do anything you ask me if it means I don't have to stay here. :Fluttershy: Okay, you know what you have to do, right? :Zephyr Breeze: Beg for help, then quit when I get frustrated. Just kidding! Total opposite of that. Got it. :opens :Rainbow Dash: You think he can do it? :Zephyr Breeze: I did it! I actually finished something! By myself! :Rainbow Dash: And it looks exactly like it's supposed to. :Fluttershy: I knew you could do it, Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: I didn't! But I do now. Thanks for believing in me, sis. :Fluttershy: That's what big sisters are for. :Rainbow Dash: So, Zeph, now that you've accomplished this, what's next? :Zephyr Breeze: Anything I want! I mean, the sky's the limit, right? :beat :Zephyr Breeze: But, y'know... I've got some baby steps in mind. :Rainbow Dash: Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Shy! Ha! It was great as usual. :Mrs. Shy: Thank you, dear, for not giving up on Zephyr. After all these years of pining for him, it must be so satisfying to see him on the right track. :Rainbow Dash: Huh...? :Fluttershy: Have you heard from Zephyr? Is he doing well? :Mr. Shy: I tell you, he's a brand new pony! So full of drive and determination. :Rainbow Dash: Heh. That's great. :opens :Zephyr Breeze: singsong Guess who graduated from mane therapy training? :Rainbow Dash: Hah, awesome! :Mr. Shy: Congratulations, son! :Mrs. Shy: You look so handsome! :Fluttershy: I'm so proud of you, Zephyr. :Zephyr Breeze: It was only a matter of time before they recognized my true genius! But actually doing the work probably helped, and I wouldn't have if it weren't for you. :Fluttershy: Oh, I just gave you some encouragement. You did this on your own. :Zephyr Breeze: And honestly, right now I feel like I can do anything... except find a place. I can still crash here for a few days, right? :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Flutter Brutter Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон